iSaw Sam Cry
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Sam Puckett doesn't cry. Or does she? Jonah get's own back on Sam leaving her in tears. Carly's off school, sick. Can freddie help? Seddie:  One-shot.


**iSaw Sam cry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I walked in to school with Fredward. Carly was at home, sick with the flu, so I had to walk to school with the dork. "So, I better get to Spanish," I said rolling my eyes. "See you next period Fredweird."

"Okay, bye Sam." I decided not to get in a fight with him today, I don't exactly have friends other than Carly, well, Gibby I guess, but as much as I hate to say it, I'd rather hang out with Frednub.

I sat down in Spanish, where no other than that nub Jonah sits behind me. Oh well, I'll probably sleep the whole time anyway. I tied my hair back, I don't know why, but I can't sleep with my hair down in class since that guy stuck gum in my hair in the sixth grade, so now I'm afraid someone will do it again. I tied it back with a blue hair tie, opened my notes so it looked like I was laying my head on the desk to write, (I noticed some kids do that, so I thought it was a genius idea) closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Meh, I don't want to live in Spain, this class is pointless anyway.

**Jonah's P.O.V**

Sam was asleep, I'd been planning this all week, and I had to get her back.

I took scissors out of my pencil case, and I cut her pony-tail off, yeah, now Sam Puckett's hair barely reaches her jaw-line, that'll show her. Don't mess with me.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of the school bell, uggh, class must be over, and Fredward will keep me awake in our next class, oh well. Then something was wrong, as I lifted my head off the desk I realised it was too light, I put my hand on the back of my neck and felt nothing, where was my hair? I began panicking I looked around, and there on the floor next to Jonah's desk was – my pony-tail. I wanted to cry, to bawl my eyes out, but I was too shocked to do so, and I wouldn't do it in class, even if I wanted to. I ran out of the room and grabbed my phone from my pocket fighting screams that were forcing through my lips and tears that were threatening to fall.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

**To Freddie: From Sam: Sent 10:01 AM.**

_Meet me in the janitor's closet 2b on the 2__nd__ floor pls cum quick x :(_

I began to panic what was wrong with Sam? I quickly texted back.

**To Sam: From Freddie: Sent 10:04 AM**

_K Sam cumin now x :L_

I ran up to the second floor, I heard sobbing coming from the janitors closet. I opened it. And there, on the floor sat Sam, hugging her knees to her chest bawling her eyes out. "Sam?" I asked. "What happened?" She lifted her head, that's when I noticed, where Sam's usual waist long blonde curls were, was nothing. "Sam?" I asked worriedly. "Sam?" I repeated even more gently, sitting down beside her. Wordlessly I wrapped my arms around her and asked again, "What happened Sam?" She gave a loud sob and spoke. "I was asleep in Spanish and Jonah cut my pony tail off and it's not like I'm a total girl and care about my hair, but I mean it was MY HAIR my hair's always been long, Sam Puckett's hair can't be short! Sam Puckett's hair's long! I've been growing it all my life and now it's ruined!" She broke down in to tears. I held her while she cried, 'Sam," I whispered. "It's really not that bad we can go to a hairdresser after school and get it fixed! It'll be..cute."

"No it won't!' She cried. "And why are you being so nice to me anyway?" she sobbed.

"Why did you ask me to come?" I answered a question with a question.

"Because, Carly's not here and I don't trust anyone else!"

"So you trust me?" I smiled. She let out an exasperated breath.

"Yeah I guess.." She sighed. She started crying again. I pulled her on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her. And just let her cry. But later, I was going to _kill _Jonah_._ Nobody messes with _my_ Sam_. _

**Jonah's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall, I felt proud of myself, and I just heard that apparently Sam was crying in the janitor's closet. I made Sam Puckett cry. The thought made me smirk. I saw that dweeb, Freddie Benson walking toward me. Then wordlessly he punched my in the face, I doubled over in pain. "No one messes with Sam but me." He said angrily. "You made Sam Puckett cry, congratulations, - I hope you die."

**So what do you think? ;) **

**Do you think I should write more or leave it as a one-shot? R&R! ;)**


End file.
